Companionship
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: Their apartment was too small for another animal. Aichi gets another one anyway. Super short sequel to "Dogs Make Everything Better."


**Companionship**

_A Cardfight! Vanguard one-shot_

Summary: Their apartment was too small for another animal. Aichi gets another one anyway. Super short sequel to "Dogs Make Everything Better."

* * *

**Sendou – Kai Residence**

"Aichi, what did I say about bringing stray animals home?"

Aichi only adjusted his hold on a squirming small creature, whose fur brushed against his face. A tiny laugh bubbled out of him as he boldly ignored Kai's question and continued cuddling small kitten, who was quietly mewling.

"Aichi . . ." Kai crossed his arms and huffed when his husband wouldn't acknowledge his question right away.

"You're one to talk," finally acknowledged Aichi, after a pause. "Gaillard-kun told me about how you'd bring every single stray cat home you saw when you two shared an apartment in France. He said the amount of cat hair on his clothes was a _cat_astrophe. So what's one cat in _our _home?"

Kai sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, pretending to have a migraine. "There's so much to what you just said, I don't know where to start." Aichi readjusted his hold on the kitten and, walking over, planted a quick kiss on Kai's lips.

"Then don't."

Cheeks flushing a light pink, Kai made his way to the sofa, where their other fur child, Ryuu, was soundly sleeping. He patted the golden-brown dog and scratched him behind the ears, to which the dog happily wagged his tail. It'd been two months since Kai and Aichi adopted him, and the three of them couldn't have been happier. Aichi was sleeping soundly at night and waking up with more energy than before, which relieved Kai, having been concerned about his husband's erratic sleeping schedule. And – okay, maybe he _did _enjoy how Aichi's been showering him with affection more than usual since they adopted Ryuu.

So what the heck was Aichi's rationale in picking up a kitten?!

Aichi, small kitten in tow, eventually made his way next to Kai and Ryuu and snuggled against Kai, who reflexively tossed an arm around him, pulling him and his animal companion closer. Looking up and around, the small kitten eventually made eye contact with Kai who stared right back. The small kitten processed the other human staring at him and mewled happily, squirming to get out of Aichi's arms and towards Kai.

"See, she already likes you," said Aichi, who all too happily loosened his grip on the kitten so that she could make her way towards the other human. Kai watched as the little black and white four-legged creature hobbled its way over to his lap and promptly curled itself in a ball, falling asleep. Okay, Kai had to admit she was adorable. Not that it's a surprise since he thought all cats were adorable, but, given the circumstances, he was having a hard time keeping his "no strays allowed" stance. He softly and slowly massaged the top of the kitten's head, letting the kitten's purring fill his ears.

It's not like Kai didn't want the kitten in the house. Far from it. In the last couple of months during his shifts at his veterinarian clinic, his heart ached every time someone brought in a cat, whether it was a kitten, a young cat, or a much older cat. He loved Ryuu – he really did. Maybe not as much as Aichi, but it was fun having a fur child to care for and play with. There was just something about having cats, though, that he missed.

But, for Aichi and Ryuu's safety, he had to be careful about stray animals, even the cats. Who knows what kind of diseases and bugs they could pick up? The last thing Kai wanted was for either of them to get hurt or sick because of an animal, even though Kai studied extensively on how to avoid or treat such a thing. As much as he was falling in love with the sleeping kitten in his lap, he couldn't just let her stay there.

"Aichi . . . I know how you are about animals, but we can't keep her," said Kai, his hand finding his husband's and fitting his fingers with his. "Or we have to make sure that she doesn't have any diseases, at least –"

His husband had been quietly giggling but then exploded into laughter, waking up Ryuu and the sleeping kitten in Kai's lap. The kitten sleepily looked around before resuming her nap, but Ryuu whined as he bumped his nose against Kai's leg, wondering what all the ruckus was about. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You-You actually thought I'd just pick up a random stray from who knows where and bring them here? That's a little harsh. I'd never do that to you," said Aichi, wiping tears from his eyes.

Kai slowly blinked. "What does that mean?"

Aichi further curled against Kai, his eyes softening. "I got her at the center we got Ryuu. It just . . . didn't feel right that we only had a dog. I know you got the dog for me, but I wanted to do something for you. For your birthday today. Plus, it'd be good for Ryuu to have the companionship when we're both out."

Kai glanced at the sleeping kitten, at Ryuu gently tapping his nose against his new furry roommate, and, finally, rested his gaze at Aichi. He couldn't believe it. Aichi really spent that money on adopting a kitten . . . for him?

"Aichi, I get that Ryuu might get lonely, but you really didn't have to . . ." he started to say, but he noticed Aichi slowly blinking his eyes, head slightly rocking against his chest. Kai smiled, his heart full, wanting nothing more – even in the oppressive August heat – than to wrap himself and his beloved in a blanket, surrounded by their two fur-children, and stay in that spot forever. Nonetheless, as much as he put up a fight, he couldn't imagine a better birthday: in a spacious house, with a dog and a kitten (that he will definitely keep) who need him, and snuggling so close to Aichi, smelling the faint vanilla lotion on his neck.

"H-Happy birthday . . . Toshiki . . ." muttered Aichi, half-asleep. Kai leaned in, his lips right at Aichi's ear.

"Thank you, Aichi."

The rest of that birthday afternoon was peacefully quiet.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I figured if I wrote something for Aichi's b-day, then I HAVE to write something for Kai-kun's b-day. It's the law dalkfjldksjfa. I got the idea like two days before Kai-kun's b-day this year, so that's why it's a tad bit on the short side. Regardless, I hope y'all enjoy it! 3 HAPPY BIRTH, KAI-KUN!


End file.
